


Alolan Adventures

by Moon3645



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Papa Kukui, Slightly OOC Ash and Delia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon3645/pseuds/Moon3645
Summary: Professor Kukui accompanies Ash throughout his journey around the islands, while acting as a parental figure to him and his other students, but mostly to him.Read as Ash tries to figure out his own feelings for his friend, while saving the world, goofing around and having some family quality time.(Kiawe x Ash)Warning! Contains sad topics and mental health issues, such as:-Anxiety and anxiety attacks;-Panic attacks;- Abandonment issues;- A lot of angst and more.If you're sensitive to these topics, don't read.Also published on wattpad.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Suiren | Lana, Lilie | Lillie & Mao | Mallow (Pokemon)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ash set foot on Alolan soil, he became as excited as a little kid in a candy shop. He couldn't contain himself.

There were so many different pokemon and colours, and people dressed differently and spoke Hawaiian, a language he never learned.

Well, Ash was pretty sure many of them never learned his language, Japanese. 

Seeing as every region has its own, it becomes hard for someone who isn't a pokemon trainer or a traveller to learn every single one of them, but Ash isn't your average person, so he made it a point to learn as many of them as he could. 

So far, he learned: Russian, spoken in Johto; Spanish, spoken in Hoenn; Swedish, spoken in Sinnoh; Cantonese, spoken in Unova and French spoken in Kalos. (English is common knowledge to everyone)

He only needed to learn Hawaiian and visit Galar so he could mark "Learning all languages and visiting all regions" from his bucket list.

As he was walking down the market street with his mom, not paying attention to anything but the colours and pokemon and different foods, he crashed against someone and fell.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright, Ash?" His mother asked worriedly as she helped him up.

"Yea, mom, I'm ok." He answered looking ashamedly at the man he knocked down alongside himself. "I'm sorry, sir. Are you ok? I-I'm sorry. I should've seen where I was going! Here," he extended a hand, "let me help you up." The man, dressed in only shorts, a coat, a cap and some glasses, didn't have time to argue, because Ash forced him to get up and started gathering his things from the ground.

In less than two minutes, Ash had shoved his things into his arms, folded his hands against each other and:

"Gomen nasai, sir. If I can do anything to repay you, please say so." He pleaded looking down ashamedly. If it weren't for his mother holding him up, he would most likely have kneeled and pleaded for forgiveness.

The man looked at him surprised by his behaviour, before looking at the boy and spilling out a kind "It's okay" and adjusting his cap and his lab coat, asking a question in hopes of soothing the kid's nerves.

"The name's Kukui, cousin!" he extended a hand excitedly, "What's yours?"

Ash shook his hand, unsure of why the man wanted to know him and staggered out an answer. "M-My name is Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Alright, cousin! That's a rather unique name ya got there." Kukui flickered his gaze from the boy to his mother. "Ah! I take it you're miss Delia Ketchum?"

"Correct, professor. It's nice to finally meet you." She answered kindly smiling.

"Mom? How do you know him? And professor? Does he work in a school, or a lab, or a church? Is... Is he your boyfriend? Is that why we came in this  ** totally  ** spontaneous trip? Cuz you know that to me it's fine if you want to start dating, right? I know dad isn't coming back. Wait a minute, does he work in a strip club? Or-"

"Ash!" She shouted, cutting him off his rambling. Honestly, she was embarrassed. (Who wouldn't be). "This is professor Kukui. He works at the pokemon school and he is going to be acting as your parental figure during your stay here."

Ash, oblivious as he is, decided to make matters worse by voicing his doubts again.

"I  ** knew ** it! You guys  ** are ** dating!" Delia, the living tomato, facepalmed and inhaled.

"No, Ash... We are not dating. Parental figure means that he'll be responsible for you. In case anything happens, he's the one you should call or tell things to. Get it?" she asked patiently, the ever-loving smile never leaving her face.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Ash answered excitedly.

Meanwhile, Kukui was watching them from afar curiously with a smile on his face. 

He wanted to bond with Ash, make him feel like he could trust in him and make him feel part of the family, to have him be spontaneous and curious just like Delia described him. He sighed mentally. ' This is going to be troublesome, but it's going to be worth it".

"Alright, cousins! Why don't I give you a tour around the island and then buy you lunch?"

Kukui could swear that when he said the word 'lunch', Ash got a glint in his eye and then ran away the faster he could, making him go after him and making Delia sigh happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings!  
> Ok, so this chapter has a bit of angst in it, but it's not much, and also mentions of an anxiety kind off attack. 
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! You guys are my strength to keep writing. 
> 
> Constructive criticism accepted! Pls.

After Kukui showed them around, he decided to buy them malasadras, mostly because they are cheap and he's almost broke. While they ate, Ash started wandering off away from them.

"So, Delia. You're single, right?" Kukui asked with a smile on his face.

'Okay, now I see where Ash got the idea of us dating' She thought before scrambling off an answer in reply " Y-Yes, I am, professor. My... Ash's father walked out on us when he was three and since then I haven't gotten in a relationship." She informed sadly.

Kukui frowned "That's an horrible thing to do to an amazing women and her gentle son." Kukui hugged her, scaring her a little.

Melting into his touch, she continued. "It's alright, professor. Honestly, I'm more concerned about Ash. He might not show it, but it affected him deeply. He is used to parting from people that he met on his journey, but at least they stay in touch, different from his no good father. That's why I got in touch with you, professor. I want him to know what it's like to have a father or at least a male figure to look up to. Sure, he has Brock, but Brock can't teach him how to shave, or to deal with his hormones." That made Kukui laugh and Delia look at him. "Don't laugh It's not- Aha- okay it is funny" she giggled, putting her head in his chest again. "What I mean is. Broke is only a teenager, as wonderful as he might be.  
Professor, I need to ask you to take care if him. Ash is wonderful, curious child who needs to be reminded that he needs to take care of himself too, instead of only take care of others. I also need you to remind him to take ADHD meds and to look out for any other physical or psychological conditions that might develop. Can you do that?" She asked pleadingly, looking into his black eyes. He nodded in response.

"Hey, um, talking about Ash, umm... where is he?"

"That boy! He always wanders off and ends up lost. We gotta find him." She informed, walking off. As he followed her, he quickly understood what Delia implied about taking care of Ash. This boy was special and sometimes, a sweet pain in the ass.

Meanwhile, Ash was lost in a place called "How city" or something. He forgot the name, looking for his loyal companion: Pikachu. 

He had forgotten about him with the whole "Look, here's a dude with whom you're gonna stay after I ditch you" situation and then he got the malasada, he was going to ask one for Pikachu and remembered he had left him in a berry stand. 'Ash, you ducking idiot' he scolded himself mentally.

He walked to the berry stand and, surprise, surprise, Pikachu wasn't there or in any of the stands. He wandered around desperately, asking everyone if they had seen a yellow pikachu, which was really stupid, because of course they had seen Pikachu's, his or not.  
Ash ran and ran and asked and searched and nothing. He started looking around hurriedly, his breath quickening and his eyes filling with tears. A whine escaped his mouth and he walked quietly and slowly through the side of a building, supporting himself on it and slid to the ground. He started crying quietly, his mind filled with insults towards himself and possibilities. Bad ones. 

His knees moved on their own to stand against his chest and his head burried itself between the, while his arms encircled them. He couldn't hear anything, besides his own thoughts.

Then finally, a hand touched his shoulder and he screamed, of fear and relief, because who he saw there would always be there for h every step of the way.

"P- Pikachu!" He shouted in glee. He wrapped him up in his arms and squeezed him (gently, of course) against his chest, while almost choking on sobs and words like "Okay"; "Buddy"; "Missed", and so on said out of context.

It made sense now. Pikachu felt his distress and... and... that's stupid. 'Stupid Ash'. 

Ash's breath quickened again and new tears formed in his eyes. And then...

"Ash! Thank Arceus, you're alright. Your mother his worried sick. Why did you- Ash? What happened, kiddo?" Professor Kukui's hands found their way into Ash's shoulders and Ash felt grounded for the first time that day.  
He looked up, eyes red and puffy, tears sliding down his cheeks and whined before burying himself into Kukui's chest.

Now the Professor was really worried. He frowned and searched his mind for a way to deal with a crying child, but he found none. So he decided to improvise, adapt and overcome. He started petting Ash's hair and looking around, spotting a Pikachu.

"Hey, buddy, is that Pikachu yours, by any chance?" It worked. Pikachu stared at him for a moment. Realising his strategy, Pikachu ran around them for a while, stopped and pointed at Ash.

"Pika-pi! Pikachu, pika-pi!"

"Uh? (Sniff) P-Pikachu, it is you! I- (sob) - I'm so sorry!" He wept, looking at the furry yellow creature. 

"Ash? What're you sorry for, cousin?" Kukui asked curiously, a hand being extended for Pikachu to climb up, which he did. 

Pikachu's paws tapped Ash on the cheek and the boy finally looked up again, tears now drying and breath softening. "F-For forgetting him" He answered ashamedly.

"Ash, look at me." The professor pleaded, lifting his head gently " I'm sure Pikachu isn't mad, right? He asked looking at the pokemon perched on his shoulder, receiving a nod. "See? No use crying over spilt milk, right? C'mon, let's find your mom and go over to my place to rest, ok?" He suggested kindly.

The ravenete noded and stepped away from the embrace slowly. 

The older of the two started leading the way, while Ash followed with Pikachu on his shoulder, lighty patting his hair and nuzzling his cheek against his forehead in an attempt to cheer up his master. It kinda worked.

" Professor" Ash spoke up, "I'm sorry for all of this"

Kukui stopped walking and turned around, facing Ash. "Ash, there's nothing to be sorry for. You freaked out, so what? Everyone freaks out sometimes. Ones less others more. It's normal. And so is crying and screaming." He informed him. 'Might as well start the role of a father, so he doesn't feel like he has to hide anything from me'

"And crying and screaming in front of a stranger?" Ash asked grinning jokingly. 

Kukui laughed, which made Ash laugh, which made Pikachu happy. "Yes, I guess it's normal. Now," he hugged Ash from the side ", why don't we try to find your mom, champ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's small, but... Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating in, like, two weeks. I just haven't had time to write or read or do anything but studying and crying and thinking some depressing stuff, but here's a new chapter for you!  
> Enjoy it, and remember, Connor loves every single one of you.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ash gets out of his shell a little bit and Pikachu makes a friend, while Kukui has no idea how to entertain a kid.

After everything that happened, they set off to find Delia, who was lost in the city and headed straight home, down near the ocean. Due to its location, Ash was stunned looking at the sand and the sea and the different pokemon that stood there relaxing and jumping around, almost dropping Pikachu by making him dizzy. From afar, Professor Kukui laughed at his excitement while Delia watched Ash fondly. It had been ages since she saw him so excited about something so simple as his surroundings, in fact, it had been ages since his eyes had shined so brightly.  
Approaching her slowly, Kukui stood by her side, eyes stable on the cheerful kid and is yellow furry pokemon, as he extended a hand and grabbed her shoulder gently.  
Startled, Delia looked at him surprised.

"Professor?"

"You seemed to be spacing out, so I decided to bring you back to Earth. You know, he's got potential Delia. I'm pretty sure the if he stays here with me and my class he'll become the best around, but... I've got to ask, does he have any other psychologic disorder besides ADHD?" He was trying to be as kind as he could, eyes finally leaving Ash and Pikachu and burying themselves into her ones, penetrating into her soul.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" She answered simply.

"Delia, I found him panicking, crying his heart out while he blamed himself for losing Pikachu, not even noticing he was right there by his side. He...He seemed so unsure, so lost and scared." He informed her quietly, glancing back to them to make sure they hadn't gotten themselves lost. Again.

She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she froze completely. Her son had freaked out and she hadn't been there for him. She was starting to doubt her decision of leaving him there. And Kukui seemed to read her like an open book, because the minute after she thought that, he said:

"Hey, hey. Stop worrying, ok?" He hugged her," I'm going to keep an eye on him and he'll be okay. I promise. I'll take care of him and everything will be alright. Now, let's take a deep breath and walk into my house, so I can formally introduce you to my humble abode." 

He started walking towards the house, slowly but steadily, while Delia yelled out to Ash, the later running happily towards the professor, Pikachu perched on his shoulder securely. 

The moment Kukui opened the door, Ash raced inside, being greeted by a dog-like pokemon jumping onto him, and Ash erupted into a bubble of laughter and squeals, while Pikachu fell down of his shoulder, not being pleased at all, but understanding of the situation that just occurred.

"Professor, who is this cutie? What kind of pokemon is he? He's so cute! Oh boy, does he bite? Like, not me but in a battle? Gosh, your house is so big!" Ash continued rambling on and Kukui thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever witnessed a kid do. This, this was the real Ash Ketchum, the Ash Delia had told him about. "Ups, I'm rambling on again. Sorry, I need to calm down." And there was the Ash he'd seen earlier. The boy scared of rejection and of disappointing people. Kukui really hoped his students could help him, because he wasn't getting any younger and kids these days are so much overwhelmed than before, seriously.

Delia, as a way of lifting the mood, decided to share something really concerning. "Ash, Kukui, I'm sorry for this, but my flight is in six hours and I still need to take care of some business I have around. Please, Ash, take care and Professor, I'm counting on you." She turned around, ready to go.

"Ashy" she turned back around " I love you, ok? Don't forget to take your pills and to buy clothes and change your underwear every day, ok?"   
"MOM!"  
"What? It's called hygiene and you shouldn't be embarrassed by doing it. I'll miss you, honey. And you too Pikachu. Bye," She kissed each of them in the head, (Yes, even Kukui), and walked out of the house guiltily.

Kukui stared. This had been...just...wow. And now Ash was down and in need of a cheer up.

"C'mon cousin. Cheer up. Your mom isn't gonna be gone forever, ok? Let's ... Hey, I haven't told you about my job, have I? I am a pokemon moves researcher/ teacher at our local school."

And, as expected, at the mention of Pokemon moves, Ash's face lit up like a Christmas tree and just like that he was back to his old self. Kukui was starting to think he was bipolar, he really was.

"You're a moves researcher? And a professor? Wow. What do you teach about?" Ash asked excitingly, walking around the house until he found the living room couch and sat down, followed by a scrunched up face and a murmured "sorry" while getting up. He seemed to be looking at the ground in a gesture of regretfulness. Kukui sighed. "Ash, buddy, you don't have to wait for permission to sit down or to walk around the house, ok? Make yourself at home while I go get some coffee for me and cookies for you."

Ash looked everywhere he could while Kukui was gone. He just couldn't sit still, so he walked over to where Pikachu and the doggy pokemon were playing, right in the middle of the living room, and sat down watching them, wishing he had brought anything to entertain himself. He watched Pikachu tap the other pokemon and point at him, so he decided to wave at them. He wasn't expecting them to jump on him and start tickling him and licking his face, which caused him to burst out laughing and squirming, unaware of a certain lab coated man watching from the doorway with a smile on his face, a mug on his right hand and a plate filled with cookies on his left one. Said professor walked over to a table on the middle of the room and put down the cookies, sitting down to watch them play. It was Pikachu who noticed him and shook Ash, who looked over at him and smiled, getting up and sitting down next to him.

"So, Ash, answering your questions, his name is Rockruff, he's a normal and rock type pokemon. Do you know what that means, bud?"

Thinking harder than he needed to, Ash answered shyly. "That he has rock type moves and normal moves?"

"Yes! Very good bud." Kukui congratulated him, being delighted at the way Ash's face lit up. "And yes, he does use bite, which is a normal type move, by the way. And yes, I'm also a professor at Melemele school, where I teach about a lot of things, including moves, types of pokemon, pokemon variations and more, I teach those things to a small class of students, whom you'll meet tomorrow, yea?" He asked the boy, who nodded excitedly and reached for a cookie, making Kukui smile. ' He's starting to feel comfortable around me. That's good. I mean, it's a start for a kid who was afraid to sit down, like, four minutes ago' he thought.

"So, what pokemon does Rockruff evolve into?" Ash asked curiously.

Kukui smiled and patted his head affectionately. "Ash, I love your curious side, kid. Rockruff can evolve into two different forms: midnight form or dusk form. How about this? Tomorrow I'll lend you my old pokedex and we can explore on our way to school, uh buddy? For now, I'll ask you something in return and we play a game a game, then bed. Ok?"

Ash nodded excitedly, smiling widely. He couldn't believe he'd have a new pokedex tomorrow and get to spend the day with the professor. He couldn't wait.

"Is your name really Ash, or is it a nickname? Because I think I heard your mom call you something else" He asked carefully.

Ash hesitated. "I...My name is Satoshi, but Ash is a nickname my dad had for me. Or I think he had. You can call me either,really, I don't care." Ash's dad had always been a delicate subject, and Kukui decided to preserve anything he could to make Ash comfortable and happy.

"I think I'm going to stick with buddy for now. How about some games?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's small. Sorry. My will to write and live these days has been scarce.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted some feedback, cuz I'm pretty sure my writing sucks, so just give me some opinions, pls. I also accept ideas you guys want me to incorporate.
> 
> Love, darlings  
> \- Connor


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets to know what having classes is and freaks out.   
>  That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry for having disappeared for a while, but these last few months have been really hard for me and my family, due to personal reasons. I've also been in a tremendous writer's block as well as stuck in a bad and dark place inside of my mind. Don't worry, though, I'm back and I'll be posting every now and then. You guys probably didn't even miss me, anyway.  
>  So, with no more delay, let's get on with the chapter!

Night soon turned today, and another Alolan sunny day arose for everyone to see.  
Ash, who had been sleeping soundly on his newly made bed, woke up startled with Pikachu bitting on his hair, demanding food and petting, and Ash complied. He climbed down the stairs slowly, still half-asleep, listening to Kukui talking excitedly to someone on his phone. He seemed to be speaking Alolan (Hawaiian), but as soon as Ash stepped into the Kitchen, the professor muttered something and hung up.  
  
"Ash, good morning!" He greeted him cheerfully, "How did you sleep, bud?"  
"I slept fine, professor. You seemed very happy on the phone, smiling and giggling around. Who were you talking to?" Ash inquired quietly, almost as if insinuating something, as he sat at the table and grabbed some pancakes and some orange juice for himself.  
"I was talking to one of my coworkers, who happens to be a scientist working in Unova. I don't see any problem in that, Ash." Kukui answered swiftly, sitting down in front of the ravenette and imitating his food selection process.  
"A scientist who just happens to be a woman that makes you laugh and giggle like a teenager."  
"Ash, I have no idea what you're insinuating, buddy."  
"Sure." Ash wasn't buying it. Unknown to people, he wasn't as stupid and obliviously dense as they thought. He had been through enough third-wheeler situations to know when someone liked someone.  
"I think you're jealous, Ash. I never took you for the clingy type." Kukui joked.  
"Anyway!"  
"Anyway. It's time to go, Ash. Do you have everything ready, bud?" Kukui asked, filling up the dishwasher and cleaning everything up.  
  
Ash nodded, quieting down due to the anxiousness rising and flowing through his body. He was already out of the door, calling Rockruff and Pikachu outside to follow him, with Kukui right after them.

As they walked, they talked about themselves and their interests.  
They stopped a couple of times so Ash could see some Alolan Pokemon and to search for Pikachu and Rockruff, who decided to play hide and seek with each other and away from their trainers.

  
"Kukui learned that Ash was a fifteen-year-old, a teenage whose dream was to be the best pokemon trainer, to travel the world and learn about every existent and non-existent pokemon, whose favourite pokemon type was, unsurprisingly, the electric type and whose favourite food in Alola, so far, has been malasadas, because, honestly, that's all the typical gastronomy he had time to try. He also found out that he and Ash shared Pokemon interests in what comes to investigating them and taking care of them, as well as that, as impulsive as he could be, Ash never searched for trouble. Trouble found him.  
Ash learned that Kukui was 23 years old, had gotten married and then divorced because according to him, she was "one jealous SOB". Ash didn't know what that meant, but he totally agreed that she was that. Kukui had conquered his childhood dream of being a pokemon researcher, his favourite type was the flying type and his favourite food was "Loco Moco", a traditional Alolan dish.  
Among the talking and pokemon watching, Ash realised that they had arrived as soon as he saw a big wooden tower-like building with battling grounds outside. He didn't remember being this nervous ever since he had met Cinthia. He might not have noticed, but he was bouncing from foot to foot as he waited for Kukui to warn his students he was gonna be their classmate.  
"Ash, come in," Kukui called kindly.  
  
The ravenette walked slowly into the classroom, knees almost giving out at every step he took, fingers fidgeting against each other and head shamefully cast down, eyes focusing on Pikachu, who sat by his feet nervously.  
"U-um, my name is Satoshi, but you can call me Ash if-if you want and this is my buddy Pikachu," He said picking him up. "P-Pikachu seems to be very nervous and I think he'd appreciate it if you looked anywhere else but here... _Please._ " He watched as everyone looked at him weirdly but complied. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ash tried again. "Anyway, I'm very thankful for being here. I can be very annoying sometimes and I tend to ramble on because of my ADHD and I want to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world! Kitte kurete arigato." Ash sat down at the only free table in the room, right next to a dark skin boy with red hair and no shirt. **'Wow, people in Alola really don't like shirts'** He thought.  
"Thank you, Ash. Mahalo no ke ka'ana like ana."   
Well, shoot. Now neither of them knew what the other said.  
  


 ~~(Yes, I used the translator. No, I don't know if they are right, but here it goes:~~  
 ~~Kitte kurete arigato: Thanks for listening.~~  
 ~~Mahalo no ke ka'ana like ana: Thanks for sharing)  
  
~~ Professor Kukui went on with the lesson on Pokemon variants around the world and Ash actually felt an interest in school for once. During the lesson, little bits of paper were brought to his table by different pokemon.  
They contained information about his classmates.   
The boy with no shirt and red hair's name was Kiawe and the pokemon that brought the paper was Sophocles', the blonde chubby kid, pokemon, Togedemaru. The girl with the blue hair's name was Lana and the green-haired girl's name was Mallow, their papers were brought to his table by Popplio and Bounsweet, respectively. And, finally, the last paper was the white-haired girl's, Lily. Ash noticed she had a big weird bag next to her chair and a weird fixation on looking at him. **'Scary'** Ash thought.   
In general, everyone seemed nice and definitely not scary.  
  
  


It was at lunch break that everything came tumbling down.  
Ash realised he hadn't packed any lunch and settled for looking at his table, stomach rumbling, but as he did that, his classmates started sharing their food with him. He didn't know what to do, so he looked over at Kukui for a clue, but the man only smiled as he walked over, putting part of his sandwich in a napkin in front of the ravenette. He had to ask them to kindly stop, or else he'd have a feast going on in no time. Gradually everyone went back to their own thing. The girls were sitting by the open balcony talking to each other and Sophocles was nowhere to be seen. Ash was still looking at all the food when Kiawe decided to sit next to him, in another chair. He watched as Ash smiled at him, white teeth almost blinding him and lighting up the whole room. He returned the smile.  
  


"K-Kiawe, right?" Ash questioned nervously, watching the other nod excitingly. "So, why did you decide to sit with me? N-not that I don't enjoy the company, I just- just... Anyway, what do you like to do usually? I mean, if you don't want to tell me it's ok-" He stopped talking as part of the sandwich was shoved into his mouth forcefully. "Why" He choked out while chewing.  
"You were rambling and I needed you to eat something, 'cuz your stomach was deafening me with its sound. I sat here because I want to get to know my new rival."  
"Wivawl?"  
"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Sato," Ash protested at the nickname."You're my new battle rival. And I'm going to destroy you in battle class. By the way, is Pikachu your only Pokemon?" Kiawe asked curiously, attempting to feed him some mini-malasadas Mallow had given him. Ash stopped and flinched away. Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Ash?" The professor asked worriedly, walking over to him quickly.  
"Professor, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, panicking a bit.  
"Ashy, calm down. He's right over there with Sophocles and Togedemaru." Kiawe informed him, worried at how upset the other looked.  


The three were alone in the classroom now, seeing as everyone thought it wise to leave and leave them alone.  
  


"Professor, I can't move!" Ash informed him, panicking. He couldn't move anything but his eyes and lips.  
"What? Ummm... let's...I don't know what to do. It's probably some kind of paralyzing poison from a Pokemon." Kukui answered with false calm.  
"I have paralyse heal in my bag, professor. And ice-cream too."  
"Just get the paralyse heal, Kiawe. Ash, I need you to stay calm. Answer me, ok? Why did thinking of Pikachu missing do this to you?"  
"I-I don't know. It's never happened before. It was probably a Pokemon paralysing me and... It reminded me of how Pikachu shocks me. Or the contrary."  
  


Kiawe administrated the heal potion to Ash, and they both waited for the effects to wear out. Once they did, the first thing Ash did was hug Kukui, and he didn't let go until Kiawe took out the famous ice-cream that his family produces.  
  
  


When the next part of the class, battle class, ended, Ash was invited to Kiawe's farm, along with Mallow and Lana. He accepted, after confirmation from Kukui and got to ride Kiawe's Charizard. The ride made him feel amazing and melancholic, memories of his own Charizard flooding his mind, along with some of his old flying buddies and, without noticing, he wrapped his arms tighter around Kiawe, who stilled and gripped the saddle with more strength. Ash didn't let go until they were landed, which was right in the middle of a big Taurus herd. _**oh boy!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my darlings.  
>  I want to inform you that if you aren't a native English speaker or don't know how to talk and/or can't read in English, and want to leave a comment, I know how to answer in French, Spanish, a bit of Italian and Portuguese, so don't be shy to positively and constructively criticise me or to just share your own ideas and/or words of encouragement or how you liked the chapter.  
>  Please, just comment a little, 'cuz I don't know if this fic is giving feedback and I really enjoy writing this or you guys.  
>  Wow, that was a big end note.   
> Bu-Bye, my darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> I know it's small but I'm new here and I want to start off small so I can grow.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
